


no matter what

by glitterjungwoo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Dom/sub, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Light Angst, M/M, Nipple Play, Pet Play, Polyamory, Smut, Switching, discussion of headspaces
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 20:07:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19034734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterjungwoo/pseuds/glitterjungwoo
Summary: Sicheng wakes up one morning, and he feels a bit...different.Not in a bad way, but in a way that he hasn’t experienced in quite a long time. Not since he got together with his boyfriends Kun and Ten.





	no matter what

**Author's Note:**

> AO3: *watches me type in pet play in the tags*  
> AO3: aw shit, here we go again
> 
> Also A big thanks to @xuxisbong on twitter for being my little honey bun and talking with me everyday about so many different concepts. I love u babey and I hope you like the way I brought this concept we talked about together in our DMs to life <3 check out her fanfics she’s absolutely amazing ! She’s aeroplaneseok on AO3!!!
> 
> twitter:[@gitterjungwoo](https://twitter.com/glitterjungwoo)

Sicheng wakes up one morning, and he feels a bit...different. 

 

Not in a bad way, but in a way that he hasn’t experienced in quite a long time. Not since he got together with his boyfriends Kun and Ten. 

 

Their relationship dynamic was a bit interesting. Sicheng kind of served as a peacemaker whenever Kun and Ten’s bickering turned into them not talking to each other for a few hours. Ten would crawl into his lap and pout about how much of a “meanie” Kun was for disagreeing with him about how t shirts should be folded, and Kun would then text Sicheng that although he wanted to kiss Ten he was also not going to admit that he was wrong about proper t shirt folding. Sicheng would just pick up his boyfriend and walk over to their room where Kun would be sulking. They would talk it out between the three of them and after a few minutes they would all be curled up in a cuddle pile falling asleep.

 

Sicheng would typically be a more dominant presence in their relationship, along with Kun. Ten liked the switch things up on a whim, it was hard to predict what he was feeling like until they were all in the bedroom and needed to know exactly how everyone was feeling before proceeding. Sicheng’s calm and collected self was something that helped ground everyone. When Kun was feeling a bit stressed, he would go to Sicheng and lay his head in his boyfriend’s lap as he had his hair played with. Ten would quickly join in and give all of them kisses before massaging Kun’s back, getting rid of all the knots.

 

When Ten was feeling a bit down about himself, Sicheng was the best cuddle buddy he could ask for. All he had to do was crawl into his lap and Ten would immediately be met with Sicheng’s warm voice and back rubs. 

 

Sicheng was their rock, and he took a lot of pride in that. It made him feel good to see that his boyfriend’s saw him as something that made them feel safe, because for Sicheng they were his entire world.

 

So as the day progresses and Sicheng begins the recognize the feeling that he hasn’t experienced in years, he becomes panicked. This hasn’t come up in the two years that they’ve all been together and Sicheng didn’t know how his boyfriend’s were going to handle it. 

 

So Sicheng does the most logical thing to his panicked mind at the moment and tries to push away that feeling. Shoving it deep into the back of his mind, trying to focus on the video game he was playing on his phone.

 

His boyfriend’s aren’t oblivious, they know that something is up. When Sicheng is oddly silent at breakfast, where he would usually be singing to himself or telling them about the dream he had during the night, that’s when Kun and Ten first pick up on something being different. Ten especially picks up on the way that Sicheng spaces out a lot. Not immediately responding on the first time that his name is called, accidentally putting his dirty dishes into the trash instead of the sink, and leaving the sink in the bathroom running. Ten recognizes it all to well and while Sicheng heads off to his afternoon shift at their local bookstore, he goes into Kun’s office and sees his boyfriend looking at some documents from work. 

 

Kun immediately notices Ten when he opens the door and he gives him a big smile. Ten walks in, closing the door behind him, and sits on the edge of Kun’s desk.

 

“You noticed the way chengie is acting too, right?” Ten asks in a small voice.

 

Kun’s smile looks a bit pained now, “yeah, he seems a bit off and I’m worried about him. I don’t want to push him into telling us but I don’t want to just sit back and watch him go through whatever he’s going through alone.”

 

“I have an idea of what it is, you know when I act out on purpose sometimes?” 

 

Kun nods, “yeah you only do that when you want me and Sicheng to...oh...so what you’re saying-”

 

“I have a feeling that this is chengie’s way of telling us that he needs to be taken care of. He’s always doing that for us and making sure we’re okay. Chengie is so strong, but obviously no one is bulletproof. I don’t know exactly what he’ll need from us but I’m willing to do whatever it takes to make him feel better,” Ten says.

 

“Me too, let’s treat him when he comes back. He gets out at 9 right?” Kun asks.

 

“Yeah, should we plan a bubble bath for tonight? Chengie always likes them, and I bought another bath bomb for him too!” Ten says excitedly. He remembered that Sicheng loved the bath bombs that made the water a rosey color full of sparkles. Ten had found one that he knew that Sicheng would love, and it smelled like vanilla and soft flowers. 

 

“Yeah lets do that, so we can all enjoy it together. I’ll probably need one after I get through all this paperwork,” Kun says, letting out a sigh as he sifts through the small stack on his desk.

 

“I should probably let you finish, I’ll go and get the tub all nice and set up!”

 

Ten stands up and makes his way to the door. As he opens it, Kun calls for him. 

 

“Wait! Before you go, come here for a sec.”

 

He turns back around and walks towards his boyfriend again. Kun pushes himself away from the desk and pats his lap. Ten smiles as he understands exactly what Kun is asking of him and jumps right in. Kun wraps his arms around Ten’s waist and rests his head in the crook of his neck, breathing in the cologne that Ten had applied earlier that day.

 

Ten hugged him back just as tightly, and placed kisses all over his hair. “What’s this about baby?”

 

Kun’s response is a bit muffled, his lips brushing against Ten’s skin as he speaks, “I’m recharging. I need some cuddles before I can work again.”

 

“You’re such a dork Kun, I love you so much.”

 

“I love you too,” Kun says softly.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

When Sicheng comes back home from work, he feels mentally drained. All he wants to do his come home and fall asleep, he doesn’t want to think about what’s been on his mind all day. 

 

Work was tough, although it wasn’t busy Sicheng’s mind was keeping him occupied. There were thoughts of him, in certain positions and situations with his boyfriend’s that were different to what they usually did and the more he indulged in his thoughts the more conflicted he felt. Realistically, he knew that his boyfriend’s would love him no matter what and would do anything for him. However, there was this annoying little thought that kept coming back telling him that Kun and Ten would be disgusted and disappointed in him, and that made me almost cry in front of a customer. 

 

His boss could see that he wasn’t feeling too great, and with thirty minutes left of his shift and the bookstore being dead, the man let him go home early to rest up. Sicheng felt bad, but his boss reassured him that it was okay, he understood that everyone has their off days.

 

Once Sicheng gets the door open, he’s met with Ten running into his arms and hugging him tightly. Kun follows and grabs Sicheng’s face to pull him in for a kiss.

 

“Hi chengie! We missed you!” Ten says.

 

“O-oh really? I wasn’t gone for too long though...”

 

Kun responds, “it’s not the same without you here, the bed needs another body in it to feel complete.”

 

Sicheng feels his eyes begin to burn with tears and he tries to blink them away. When Ten pulls away from his hug he sees the way that his eyes are glossy.

 

“Chengie...what’s wrong? You can talk to us baby,” Ten says.

 

“We know you’ve been feeling off today Sicheng, we’re both worried about you. Can you please let us know what’s wrong sweetheart?” Kun says with a gentle voice. 

 

Sicheng lets himself cry, and his boyfriend’s hug him again. They all stand in each other’s arms in the middle of the hallway just comforting each other and trying to keep Sicheng together.

 

“Why don’t we go to the bedroom and talk more, I think Sicheng might want to sit down after standing all day, right baby?”

 

Sicheng nods at Kun’s suggestion and they both hold each of his hands and bring him along to their room. When he walks in the room, Sicheng notices that all his favorite candles are lit and making the room smell like a bakery. It makes Sicheng feel warmer and softer inside, and he can’t hold back his true feelings anymore.

 

Kun and Ten sit on the bed, and they pat the spot they left open in between them. When Sicheng shakes his head and starts walking towards their closet, Ten and Kun look at each other in confusion.

 

Sicheng goes into their big, walk in closet and grabs his oversized pink sweater. He liked wearing it in the winter or if he was just going to hang around at home all day, but Sicheng felt like it fit perfectly for the occasion. He changed out of his work clothes and puts on the big sweater with some sleep shorts he has. Sicheng then goes for the drawer that’s at the bottom of one of the racks. 

 

When he opens it, Sicheng spots what he was looking for right on top. Soft and fuzzy white cat ears were sitting among other things that they used in the bedroom. Technically these were Ten’s, but he hoped that his boyfriend didn’t mind him using them for tonight.

 

Sicheng goes up to a full body mirror and sets them on his head, running his hands through his dark hair and making sure that it looked okay. He took a few deep breaths before turning around and walking back to the bedroom where his boyfriend’s were waiting for him.

 

Kun and Ten turn their heads to the closet door when they here the knob turning. A few seconds pass before the door is opened and Sicheng walks out covering his face with one hand. Ten sees his cat ears on top of his head and it all immediately clicks in his mind, he knew that he was right.

 

Sicheng walks up to them slowly, not making eye contact with them, and goes up to Kun and kneels down in front of him. He lays his head against his thigh and starts nuzzling into the soft material of his pants. Kun looks at Ten, and his boyfriend nods his head and reaches out to Sicheng.

 

“Look at you Chengie, you look so cute like this. Do you wanna be a kitty for us baby?” Ten says in a comforting voice.

 

Sicheng looks up at Ten and nods his head, he bites at his lip in nervousness and shifts his gaze to Kun. 

 

He cradled Sicheng’s face in his hands and strokes his thumb across his cheek, “Is that what you were thinking about today kitten? You want us to take care of you? Use your words okay sweetheart?” 

 

“Yes Kun,” He says. “I’m sorry...for...you know...”

 

Ten coos and starts petting his head, “don’t apologize kitten, we’re happy that you were able to show us what you wanted even though it was hard. We’re so proud of you, you’re always such a good boy. Just tell us what you want okay? And we’ll do it for you kitten.”

 

Sicheng nods his head and gets on his feet. He sits on the bed finally and pulls the both of them closer for a hug. 

 

“...Tennie...can you spank me?”

 

Ten looks at him, “is that what you want kitten?”

 

“Yeah! But...not too hard okay? Just kinda like how I do it to you at first, you know?” Sicheng explains.

 

Ten knows exactly what he means. He doesn’t want to be hit too hard, just a light slap to make him flinch a little bit, nothing too intense. He figured that Sicheng would need something a bit more soft tonight. 

 

He gives Sicheng a sweet kiss, full of love and reassurance. “Don’t worry, I know what you mean. You just wanna be spoiled tonight don’t you kitty?”

 

Sicheng preens and nuzzles into his side. “Can Kun hold my hand too?”

 

Kun smiles, “of course I can! Do you want anything else baby? Do you want us to tie you up?”

 

He immediately shakes his head, “no! I don’t want that today. I want to be able to hold hands and touch you guys.”

 

Kun grabs his hand and brings it up for a kiss, “alright kitten, you just want us to go easy right?”

 

Sicheng nods and Ten tugs on his sleeve.

 

“Do you wanna go ahead and start now baby?”

 

He looks at his boyfriend’s and shakes his head, “no, I want kisses first please!”

 

Ten gives Sicheng one of his brightest smiles, “of course kitty! We’ll give you all the kisses you want!”

 

Kun and Ten move further up the bed, and move around the pillows so that Sicheng can comfortably lay down. They motion for Sicheng to come closer and he crawls up the bed and flops onto his back. 

 

“Kun, can I kiss him first? Please?” Ten asks.

 

“Go ahead Tennie, but be gentle with the kitten okay? No biting unless he says it’s okay.”

 

Ten nods and looks at Sicheng, his boyfriend is looking up at them with the softest smile and a rosy tint on his cheeks. Ten makes sure to softly kiss each one before going in for his plump lips.

 

As Ten peppers his lips with kisses, Kun tells the both of them how pretty they look. Ten doesn’t get too wild with the kisses, Sicheng didn’t give him permission to bite so he was sticking to making him melt into the pillows by sucking and kitten licking his bottom lip. Every mewl that Ten got out of Sicheng was a tiny victory for him. 

 

Kun felt himself needing in on some of these kisses too, so he lightly taps Ten’s shoulder and moves closer to Sicheng. Ten sits up and kisses Kun deeply before moving off on Sicheng’s lap and lying down right next to him. Kun looks at the way Sicheng’s lips are already a bit swollen from the way Ten was sucking on them, and he brings a finger up to lightly trace the outline of them. Sicheng giggles and opens his mouth a little, sticking his tongue out and giving Kun’s finger a tiny lick. His boyfriend smiles and leans in to finally kiss him too.

 

Sicheng feels Ten’s breath get closer to his neck, and while Kun is giving him the most gentle kisses in the world, Ten is giving him a few of his own along his neck.

 

It all feel like too much but not enough, Sicheng feels his body shiver as Ten pulls the neckline of his sweater down so he can kiss his collarbones as well. Kun pulls away from Sicheng and looks at what Ten is doing.

 

“Remember Ten, be gentle with him okay? You should ask the kitten if he wants marks before you do it okay?” Kun tells him.

 

Ten nods and looks at Sicheng, “kitty, is it okay if I give you some marks?”

 

Sicheng responds, “ummm...yes but not too many, maybe like 3?”

 

“Okay kitten, thank you for letting me know. You’re being so good, right Kun?”

 

Kun looks at both of his boyfriend’s with fondness, “you’re the best kitten, so sweet and soft. After Ten gives you some marks do you want him to spank you for a little?”

 

Sicheng feels his face get hot, and Ten giggles at how flustered he gets at the mention of being spanked. “Y-Yes Kun. I want it.”

 

“Good boy, let me give you some more kisses okay?”

 

Ten continues where he left off and so does Kun. Sicheng whines against Kun’s lips when Ten begins to suck marks into his collar bones. It’s not as rough as usual, but it still makes Sicheng’s knees weak. 

 

Once Ten is satisfied with how dark the marks look, he pulls away and watches Kun give Sicheng a few more pecks. They both sit up and get in position for the next part of their night.

 

“Kitty, you should lay across my lap and Kun Can have your head in his. Kun Can sir next to me so that we’re all close to each other.”

 

Sicheng does as he’s instructed to, and Kun starts stroking his hair. Their boyfriend immediately reaches out his hand so that Kun can intertwine their fingers together.

 

Ten rubs Sicheng’s back first before lifting his sweater up a bit. He sees the hem of his sleep shorts and pulls them down along with his boxers. They’re halfway down his thighs, giving Ten a nice view of the soft skin of his ass. Ten brings his hands up to lightly squeeze a them, and Kun feels Sicheng tighten the hold he has on his hand as a result.

 

“Come on Ten, don’t tease the kitten too much. What did I say about being too mean?” Kun says.

 

“Okay, Okay, I just couldn’t help myself he’s so soft. Are you ready kitty?”

 

Sicheng nods his head and Kun urges him to verbally confirm that he’s ready. After a soft “yes” comes out of his lips, Kun looks to Ten and gives him the okay to proceed.

 

Ten doesn’t bring his hand too far back, his goal wasn’t to leave handprints on Sicheng’s skin that would last for days. His first smack is a bit light, and barely garners any reaction from Sicheng. Ten rubs at the skin before smacking Sicheng again, this time a bit harder. 

 

Kun’s hand gets squeezed tight and Sicheng lets out a mewl. Ten whispers soothing words as he continues his routine of spanking Sicheng and rubbing the same spot. 

 

Ten can feel Sicheng’s hardness build up with each smack he gets. His whimpers and whines become more frequent as the skin on his ass turns warm and pink. Kun pets his head and squeezes back occasionally to remind his boyfriend that he’s there, and that he’s safe with them.

 

When Sicheng starts to move his hips around in Ten’s lap, that’s when they decide to change things up.

 

“Kitty, did you get worked up from all the spanking? Did you like it that much baby?”

 

Sicheng covers his face, “yes...kitty liked it a lot.”

 

“You precious thing, do you want me and Ten to take care of it for you?” Kun asks. 

 

Their boyfriend’s sits up and looks at the both of them, “please take care of me.”

 

Ten helps Sicheng pull his shorts and his underwear the rest of the way down before throwing them somewhere in the room. 

 

Kun helps Sicheng lay down on his back again, and he immediately brings up his thighs in an attempt to cover himself. Both Ten and Kun gently bring there hands to his thighs and slowly push them down. 

 

“Hey, kitten, it’s okay. It’s just me and Tennie like always. Show us how pretty you are,” Kun says to Sicheng.

 

Ten gives him a kiss on top of his head and Sicheng lets his boyfriend’s bring his legs down. His dick is filled out and lying against his tummy. The sweater he had on was pushed up enough to show his abdomen and the small bit of precum that had gotten onto his skin.

 

“Kitty, what do you want us to do? Do you want fingers inside baby?” Ten asks gently.

 

Sicheng shakes his head, “no fingers, just you two touching me here,” he points to his hard length. 

 

“Okay baby, is it okay if me and Tennie cum on your stomach too when you’re done?”

 

“Yes Kun, it’s okay. I want kisses still though!” Sicheng says.

 

Ten giggles, “of course kitten, we won’t stop giving you kisses until you tell us.”

 

Kun lets his two boyfriends give each other a few kisses as he looks in the bedside drawer for some lube. Even though there would be no penetration tonight, Kun wanted to make sure that everything was slick enough so that Sicheng was comfortable. He grabbed a random clear lube and went back to his boyfriend’s.

 

Ten was already getting to work, kissing Sicheng slowly and letting one of his hands go up his shirt to rub at his nipples. Sicheng arched his back up into Ten’s touch as he began to lick against his lips and pinch at the nub of his nipples.

 

Kun gets some lube into his hands and warms it up for Sicheng, not wanting to shock him with an abrupt temperature change. Ten doesn’t slow down with the kisses and Kun Can see him begin to lightly lick at Sicheng’s parted lips. Kun brings his dick out of his pants and uses the lube to stroke himself as he watches his boyfriends begin to lick into each other’s mouths. 

 

When Sicheng sticks out his tongue, Ten sucks on the tip and brings out a drawn out whine from him. As Ten begins to suck at Sicheng’s tongue and lips with more fervor, Kun decides to intervene before they get too worked up.

 

“Alright Ten, be more gentle with the kitten. We don’t want him to cum before we get to touch him. How are you feeling baby?”

 

Sicheng looks up at Kun in a daze, “feeling good Kun...Tennie’s kisses feel nice.”

 

“Hmm, what about my kisses baby? Do you like them too?” Kun asks.

 

“Yes! I love both of your kisses. I want more please!” 

 

Kun smiles and grants him his wish. Ten takes the bottle of lube and squirts a generous amount on his hands. He warms it up in his hands and then reaches for Sicheng’s dick.

 

When Sicheng feels Ten’s hand close around his hard length, he moans into Kun’s mouth and reaches down to guide Ten’s hand to move faster. Kun heard the slick noises of Ten’s hand working up and down Sicheng’s length and he feels himself get even more aroused. 

 

As Ten moves his hand faster, Kun kisses him softly and slowly. A complete contradiction to what Ten is doing to his body, and it makes Sicheng begin to tremble. Kun brings a hand up to tease his nipples and it makes Sicheng struggle on where to focus on. 

 

“You look so pretty in my hands kitten, how does it feel sweetheart?” Ten asks.

 

Kun pulls away from their kiss for a bit and lets him answer, “feels good...Kun touch me more.”

 

“Where do you want me to touch kitten?”

 

Sicheng pulls his shirt up, exposing his entire torso and points to his nipples. Kun immediately gets to work and rubs on nipple with his thumb and starts lightly kissing the other.

 

Ten feels the way that Sicheng twitches in his hands as Kun plays with both of his nipples. Their boyfriend is now panting and letting out broken moans as they bring him closer and closer to his orgasm.

 

Sicheng doesn’t know what to do with his hands, and as he feels himself about to cum, he whines out for his boyfriends. 

 

“Ten...Kun I’m close! Wanna hold hands please.”

 

Kun uses his unoccupied hand to interlace his fingers with his right hand and Ten takes his left. When Sicheng cries out and cums all over his tummy, they both feel him squeeze their hands tight. Ten milks out his orgasm until Sicheng whines from overstimulation, giving him a few kisses before getting on his knees, opening the zipper of his jeans, and beginning to stroke himself over Sicheng’s body. Kun does the same after giving him a few pets and kisses, letting Sicheng know that he did great for them and that they were almost done.

 

It doesn’t take long for them to cum, Ten being the one to spray Sicheng’s tummy with his cum first and Kun following right after. There’s a huge mess on Sicheng’s body and their boyfriend looks up at them with hearts in his eyes.

 

Kun helps Sicheng get out of his sweater and they help walk him to the bath. Ten runs the water and Kun guides Sicheng to sit on the edge of the tub. 

 

They remove his cat ears for the bath and Sicheng pouts, feeling exposed without them on his head. Kun notices the way he looks at them on the counter longingly and he gently takes his hand. “Don’t worry kitten, you’ll get them back once we’re all nice and clean okay? We can’t get them wet.”

 

Sicheng nods and looks to his side. Ten is testing the water to see if it’s warm enough and drops the sparkly pink bath bomb in. The bathroom slowly gets filled with the soft scent of vanilla and flowers. Sicheng watches the water become fizzy and pink, and dips a finger in to swirl around the gold sparkles. Kun gets some toilet paper and starts wiping off the cum from Sicheng’s stomach.

 

Ten undressed himself, and Kun does the same once there’s no more cum left on Sicheng. The water is warm enough and the tub is now filled with sparkly pink water. Kun gets in first and brings in Sicheng with him. Ten steps inside after and sits against the wall of the tub. It was big enough to fit all three of them, but they still managed to cramp themselves together to cuddle as close as possible.

 

“How are you feeling kitten?” Ten asks.

 

Sicheng leans his head on his shoulder, “happy.”

 

Kun gets some shampoo and starts lathering up Sicheng’s hair. The head massage making him feel sleepy and relaxed. They make quick work of getting clean, the warm water wouldn’t last forever and Ten hated sitting in cold bath water. Sicheng felt himself getting sleepier by the minute, the soft scent of the bath bomb and the constant massaging of his body making him feel boneless and light.

 

When they’re all clean and their hair is towel dried, Sicheng asks for his kitty ears back and when Kun places them on his head he pulls him in for a tight hug. Kun takes him to bed and Ten picks up their clothes to put in the laundry basket. 

 

When Ten’s done cleaning up the bathroom, he goes to the bedroom and quickly gets under the covers too. Kun is already cuddling on Sicheng’s right side and Ten clings to his left. The three of them feeling warm and happy after tonight.

 

“Kitten, this doesn’t have to be the only time we do this okay? Whenever you feel like being taken care of you let me and tennie know okay? We don’t want this to happen again where you keep all of that inside, we love you no matter how your feeling in your head,” Kun says.

 

Ten joins in, “I know it’s hard admitting you feel small but me and Kun love you so much! No matter if you’re feeling more dominant or if you want to be our kitten for the day, we all need to make sure we’re happy and healthy baby.”

 

Sicheng feels tears well up in his eyes, “I love you guys, so so much. Thank you. Thank you for taking care of me.”

 

“As long as we’re in each other’s lives, we’ll always take care of each other. We can talk about this more tomorrow when we’re all more awake but we just wanted you to know that we love you no matter what headspace you’re in, Okay?” Kun finishes with a kiss to Sicheng’s hair. 

 

“You’re so important to us, don’t ever think that we won’t love any side of you,” Ten says.

 

Sicheng pulls them in closer, and snuggles into the warmth that their bodies give. The three of them fall asleep in each other’s arms, and Sicheng feels at peace with himself knowing that his boyfriends love and value every part of him.

**Author's Note:**

> [@gitterjungwoo](https://twitter.com/glitterjungwoo)


End file.
